


How BTS would act when jealous / who gets the most jealous (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [41]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jealousy, bts jealous, jealous boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is part of our lists series (most to least, best to worst etc.)Please check out our full masterlist for more scenarios, fics, lists etc.This is our opinion only and not meant to offend.You may also enjoy our "BTS reacts to you feeling jealous/insecure about other girls around them" scenariohttps://archiveofourown.org/works/17286986





	How BTS would act when jealous / who gets the most jealous (Most to Least)

 

**1\. RM**

Namjoon is the most likely to get jealous of other men coming on to you as he has confirmed in the past previous break ups due to being jealous. He would often also misinterpret the intentions of your male collegues and friends and might ask you to be on her guard when around other men. This would likely be one of the biggest argument causers within his relationship, particularly as he would naturally tend to go for very intelligent women who are strong minded and independent. If a man came on to his you in front of him, he would react in a cold manner; putting his arm around you and starting “sorry, we’re leaving”...removing you both from the sutuation before it escalates or the guy has a chance to argue back. If any comment was brought up by the guy, he would handle it in a calm manner, explaining that you were his girlfriend, before walking away. Once again, this reaction, depending on how vulnerable you were feeling, might cause futher arguments between you both, although his intentions were to keep you safe.

 

**2\. V**

Taehyung would also be jealous of other guys coming on to you, but would be less likely to show his emotions up front, like RM. Despite often being aloof, Taehyung does have some insecurities when it comes to himself, particularly regarding his uniqueness and style. He often wishes to be seen as quirky and individual, which can cause him some insecurity against other men. If a guy came on to you in front of him, his reaction would be to join you at your side, possibly inviting the guy to sit down with you both if you were at a resturant/bar/party so he can low-key wind him up. He would begin a conversation with the guy; starting off as friendly, but slowly becoming more and more sarcastic and bitchy. This would likely make you uncomfortable too. He would make sly comments such as complimenting the guy on his sense of style: “I like your shoes...did you get them on sale?” He would also tend to not know when to stop and would get carried away with this, making it your job to remove you both from the situation. Depending on how “catty” he was being, you might end up apologising on his behalf and asking Taehyung if you can both leave. Afterwards, you would likely end up arguing with him for being so rude to the guy.

**3\. Jimin**

Like V, Jimin does appear to have some insecurities of his own, particularly regarding his body image and self worth. This would also likely cause him to become easily jealous of guys coming on to you. However, unlike RM and V, he lacks the confidence to properly confront any guy coming on to you. He would instead expect you to handle the situation yourself; explaining to the guy that you already have a boyfriend. If you did not do this quickly enough, Jimin might get quite sulky with you afterwards. This isn’t because he doesn’t love or care for you, but more because he worries that you will leave him for someone else. He wouldn’t be one to hold a grudge for too long though, and once you explained to him why you handled yourself the way you did, he would quickly forget about the whole thing and might regret how he handled the situation.

 

**4\. Jungkook**

Jungkook’s insecurities have less to do with his body or personality, but more to do with how he sees himself as the maknae; younger and less experienced than those around him. He would therefore sometimes get quite jealous of other guys around you, but would easily admit defeat and avoid any confrontation. For example, if you were at a party/bar and he saw a guy coming on to you, he would likely stand outside until you had finished. Unlike RM in particular, he does have some confidence that you can handle the situation yourself. However, there would always be a part of him which believes you might leave him for someone else. He might be a bit quiet when you finally joined him and in the worst cases might sulk a little like Jimin. However, he would be less vocal about how he is feeling and you would likely end up having to ask him what was wrong and why he was ignoring you.

 

**5\. Suga**

Yoongi generally doesn’t get too jealous and, if he saw someone coming on to you, would allow you to tell them yourself that you weren’t interested. If you were at a bar/party and he saw someone flirting with you, he would keep his distance but meet your gaze and flash a grin at you, reassuring you that he was close by if things got out of hand but that he trusts you to handle the situation yourself. He would usually find these situations mildly amusing rather than thretening to your relationship and you would probably end up gossiping with him about it later on in the evening. If someone was being too forward or aggressive towards his girlfriend, however, he would be quick to get irritated and would step in; possibly giving the guy a solid push and making it clear that he was coming onto HIS girlfriend. Of all the members, Yoongi would be the most likely to get into a fight over his girl, but this would be a very very rare occurance.

 

**6\. Jin**

Generally speaking, Jin would not get too jealous if a guy was coming onto his girlfriend as he would trust her not to reciprocate. However, if someone came onto you in front of him, he would be quick to step in and put his arm around you to make sure the guy knows you are his girlfriend. He would be happy to continue or join in the conversation, so long as he is by your side.

 

**7\. J-Hope**

Of all the members, Hoseok would be the least jealous if a guy came onto his girlfriend and would handle the situation in the best way. This would mostly be because he would be the slowest to pick up on the fact that the guy was being “more than friendly” with you, as he is such a friendly person himself. Even if he did realise you were being hit on, he would not treat the guy any differently. He would stand close to you and join in the conversation without making it clear he was your boyfriend. For this reason, it might take the guy a while to realise you were a couple rather than just friends or collegues. If the guy did explicitly say something inappropriate, however, Hoseok would quietly slip his fingers through yours, making it clear you were dating.


End file.
